monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Critical Mass Brachydios Attacks
The attacks utilized by Critical Mass Brachydios when fighting a Hunter. *'Roar': Stays still and roars, stopping the Hunter in his/her tracks if caught within the Area of Effect of the roar. Requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Hook Punch': Critical Mass Brachydios performs a right or left hook with its fist, inflicting Blastblight upon contact. *'Strafe Punch': Critical Mass Brachydios leaps 90 degrees to the left or right while punching downward with the corresponding arm, inflicting Blastblight upon impact. *'Advancing Punch Combo': Brachydios will travel forward in a straight line, delivering alternating punches with its fists as it goes. It will perform five punches in total. Each Punch will leave a slime puddle on the ground behind it. Can cancel this attack mid sequence and use another attack. *'Slam Punch': Critical Mass Brachydios winds up vertically with one of its arms and slams it forcefully to the ground, inflicting Blastblight upon impact. This attack leaves a puddle of slime on the ground, creates a very large explosion when in Rage Mode. *'Tail Swing': Critical Mass Brachydios performs a standard Brute Wyvern tail swing, and whips its tail 90 degrees, usually twice in a row. Will sometimes whip its tail only once and will use a different attack. Inflicts Blastblight when a Hunter is hit. *'Tail Slam': Looks back and balances on its forelegs, performing a hand stand. Critical Mass Brachydios raises its tail up high in the air and brings it down, slamming it against the ground and creating a medium-sized slime puddle upon impact and inflicts Blastblight. In Rage Mode this attacks causes an explosions. *'Dive': Critical Mass Brachydios walks backwards while licking its forearms, and then runs forward and leaps a considerable distance to attack the player. This attack leaves two puddles of slime and inflicts Blastblight if it hits a Hunter. In Rage Mode the initial impact creates a very large explosion and is used more frequently. *'Slime Pool': Critical Mass Brachydios slams its horn into the ground, creating a very large pool of slime. Inflicts Blastblight if a Hunter comes into contact with the slime pool before it explodes. *'Slime Throw': Sends globules of slime into the air that rain down upon the area. Critical Mass Brachydios will either wave its aroms around, throws its head upwards, or swing its tail around and sends slime balls across the air. *'Slime Bite': Stands on all fours with its forelimbs against the ground and lunges forward, snapping at the Hunter multiple times. This attack causes Blastblight if it hits. *'Dragging Punch': Places one arm on the ground and drags it along the ground in a wide arc in front of it, leaving behind multiple slime puddles. When in Rage Mode this attacks causes multiple explosions. *'Explosive Wave': Critical Mass Brachydios slams its horn into the ground and drives it forward, creating a chain of explosions that advances outward a considerable distance. This attack can only be performed during rage mode and replaces the Slime Pool attack. *'Explosion Flurry': Critical Mass Brachydios slams its horn into the ground. A few seconds later, many explosions begin occurring within a wide radius around it. This attack covers more ground compared to normal Brachydios. *'Triple Supernova': The slime on Critical Mass Brachydios's arms and horn glow white and slams one arm down on the ground, creating a large explosion to the corresponding side. It slams down the other arm and creates another explosion. It finishes off the attack by slamming its head against the ground and creating a massive explosion around it. Category:Attacks